


Not A Good Choice

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Team, gen - Freeform, hostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo doesn’t know how Henry always winds up in these situations, but she could’ve told the guy that holding Henry was definitely not a good choice as a hostage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Good Choice

**Author's Note:**

> -Sadly, I do not own Forever. :(

“Let him go, and we can talk about dropping the charges,” Jo stated firmly, even as her eyes sought out Henry to see if he was okay. 

He was-though he appeared slightly annoyed, and rather uncomfortable. 

Jo figured it was enough payback for getting himself into this situation. 

She really had no idea how he always managed to find the ones that would grab him, and hold him hostage in front of a couple dozen people or so.  
With a gun to his head and everything. 

“I don’t think so,” The guy said, gripping Henry tighter so that Henry winced. Jo took a deep calming breath.

It didn’t help.

“Let. Him. Go. Or so help me, I *will* find you, and make your life a living hell,” Jo began, when Henry interrupted, 

“If you will, sir. I believe that letting me go will provide an excellent diversionary tactic into retreat. I obviously cannot run with a twisted ankle. I also refuse to cooperate should you force me to run with you to wherever the hell it is you wish to retreat too. Therefore, the wisest course of action would be to-”

Jo didn’t know how Henry always winds up in these situations, but she could’ve told the guy that holding Henry was definitely not a good choice as a hostage. Not only did he tend to ramble a lot, especially when nervous, but Henry was always good at getting what he wanted in the end. And he currently wanted to be released. 

The guy finally lost his temper. 

“Oh for god’s sake, shut up!” He snarled, and then shoved Henry towards the large open window of the nearest store, which happened to be a coffee shop. Henry slammed through it. 

“You check Henry, I’ll get him!” Hanson shouted at Jo, even as he was rushing after the bastard. Jo dashed over to Henry’s side and saw that he was cut up and bruised, but seemed otherwise okay.

“Henry? You alright?” 

“Twisted ankle, cuts and bruises, but otherwise fine,” Henry said, wincing slightly as he twisted over into a sitting position. 

“Someone call an ambulance!” Jo called out to the crowd. 

“Already did!” A guy hollered back, coming towards them. “They said they’re ten minutes out, an accident blocked them,”   
Jo nodded her thanks to the guy, and he just grinned. 

“Hey, this is my first time I’ve ever witnessed something like that. I’m just glad I can be of help, though it would’ve been nicer if I had powers like Thor or Captain America,”   
Jo rolled her eyes, and Henry frowned. 

“Captain who?” 

“Dude, where have you been?” The guy asked, with wide eyes. “Captain America? Thor? Part of the Avengers? It made box office hits!” 

Henry and the young man began debating, and Jo stood and found Hanson coming over with the guy in cuffs, reading him his rights. Once done reading his rights, Hanson shoved him into the back of their police car, and then made his way to Jo after locking the doors. 

“Henry okay?”

“Bit banged up and bruised, but I think he’ll be fine,” Jo answered. Hanson saw that Henry was talking with the young man and both seemed to be discussing the Avengers and other movies that were playing. “You know, this place serves pretty good coffee. Wanna get a cup? The kid said that the ambulance will be awhile,”

Hanson seemed to consider, then shrug. 

“Sure, why the hell not?”

And so the pair went to help themselves to a cup of coffee, while Henry and an innocent bystander waited for the ambulance to arrive, feeling that it was just another ordinary day at the office.

But on the brightside, she managed to get free coffee at the end of the case.  
==

End

**Author's Note:**

> -Thank you for reading!


End file.
